


Interesse

by KitKaos



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Jetzt, da er seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, wünschte Conner sich mit einem Mal weit weg.





	Interesse

"Clark," Conner schaffte es nach wie vor nicht, seinen genetischen Spender als irgendetwas anderes zu bezeichnen. Und in diesem Augenblick nur umso weniger.

Der Angesprochene schob seine Brille die Nase nach oben. "Hm?" Er sah von seinem Laptop auf, und Conner versuchte in seinem Blick zu lesen - doch alles, was er vorfand, war freundlich-höfliches Interesse. Das war alles, was der Mann, der für den Rest der Welt sein Cousin war, Connor jemals entgegen gebracht hatte... "Was gibt's denn, Kon?"

Jetzt, da er seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, wünschte Conner sich mit einem Mal weit weg. Er spürte eine leichte Röte in seine Wangen steigen.

Nein, rief er sich streng zur Ordnung. Er hatte nichts, wofür er sich schämen musste. Er räusperte sich leise. "Es gibt da jemanden, den du kennenlernen solltest." War es hier schlagartig wärmer geworden?

Clarks durchdringender Blick wanderte von Conner zur Tür, zurück, erneut zur Tür und wieder zurück. Seine Verwirrung war deutlich zu sehen. "Tim? Tim kenne ich doch schon seit Jahren, das weißt du doch. Wieso hast du ihn draußen stehen lassen, wenn..."

In diesem Moment schien er endlich zu verstehen. "Oh."


End file.
